In several types of sports, such as golf, hockey, baseball, softball, tee ball, and cricket, an individual may use a club with a ball-striking face to strike an object such as a ball. For each sport, a variety of clubs may be used. In particular, golf clubs may include a driver-type golf club, a fairway wood-type golf club, a hybrid-type golf club, an iron-type golf club, a wedge-type golf club, and a putter-type golf club.
During early morning rounds or on rainy days when the grass is wet, the golf club head may become wet by contacting the wet grass on the ground. In particular, water may be located between grooves on the ball-striking force. However, water or moisture between the ball and the golf club head may affect the spin of the ball, particularly in higher lofted iron-type golf clubs and wedge-type golf clubs. For enhancing the performance of the golf clubs, a hydrophobic or water-repellant surface on a club head may be desirable. By repelling water to the grooves of the club head, the golf clubs may facilitate reducing variability between dry and wet conditions, e.g., for imparting spin to the ball. Moreover, by repelling water to the grooves, corrosion of the club head may be mitigated.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the various views of the drawings. The headings used in the figures should not be interpreted to limit the scope of the claims.